Tearless Sobs
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: Bella arrives at the Cullen house, only to find that Edward is upset. After all the times that Edward has comforted her, it's now Bella's turn. Small drabble


Tearless Cries

A Twilight Fan Fiction

**Bella's P.O.V**

I walked into the huge living room of the Cullen house, carrying my duffle bag as I was preparing to spend the night. Alice had insisted that all the girls stay tonight for a sleep over, while the guys went out hunting. With Victoria on the loose-it seemed like a pretty good idea for me not to be home alone.

"Alice I'm here!" I called, but there was no answer.

I walked around the house, looking for someone or something!

"Hello! Is anybody home?" I shouted throughout the house.

Still no answer.

My eyes caught a glimpse of a piece of paper on the table, and setting my duffle bag on the floor, I began to read it:

Bella,

Went out shopping with Rosalie and Esme. Boys are out hunting. Should be back soon!

Alice

Great. I was home alone in a huge house, with nothing to do. Sighing to myself, I grabbed my duffle bag, and began trailing up the stairs.

I walked down the long hallway, and without hesitation, walked into Edwards room. I gasped slightly in surprise at what I saw.

Edward was sitting on the huge golden bed- that he had bought me-burying his face in his arms.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

There was no recognition that he heard me. He didn't move at all, he truly looked like a statue now.

"Edward." I said his name a little louder, and dropped my duffle bag on the floor.

"Go away." he spoke after a few moments of silence. His voice was hard, but yet I could hear the sadness behind it.

I ignored him, and walked towards him, gently sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I thought I told you to go away." he spoke harshly, and I flinched slightly from his forceful tone.

"Well I didn't listen."

He was silent. He just kept his head buried in his arms.

"So what's wrong?" I asked. Again, he was silent.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Something you did?" He nodded.

"It couldn't have been that bad." I stated.

"Yes it could be." he spat out, lifting his head to look at me. What I saw caught me by surprise.

_His eyes-have a slight red tint to them, which could only mean-_

"Edward what happened?" I nearly demanded.

He looked away from me, growing silent once again.

"Edward!" I scolded slightly, "Tell me what happened!"

He sighed and turned towards me. "Can't you guess, or are you actually that naïve."

My eyes widened. _He's NEVER insulted me like that before._

"So-you slipped."

"I did more than slip Bella!" he said through clenched teeth. The look on his face was of pure fury. "I technically betrayed my family, betrayed myself! And…you."

My brows creased with worry, and I sighed, looking down.

"I'm sorry…"

"How can you POSSIBLY be sorry for me? You can't POSSIBLY know how it feels." he looked straight ahead, his eyes hard and cold.

"You're right," I sighed, "I don't know what it's like to be a vampire, but I DO know what it's like to betray yourself. I've done it many times."

A sound drifted to my ears that I thought I would never hear.

I heard sobbing-dry, tearless sobbing.

When my eyes flickered over towards Edward, I saw that he was shaking slightly.

_He's NEVER been this hard on himself before NEVER! And I've never seen him sob._

I moved myself next to him, and very cautiously, I wrapped my arms around his shaking frame.

I thought he was going to push me away, or unwrap my arms from him. But instead, he leaned into my embrace, resting his head on my chest.

_Crying but with no tears. Is that how vampires cry?_

"Shhh," I soothed, my one arm around him, cradling him to my chest. And with my other hand, I began to lightly stroke through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Bella." he whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

"Shhh," I soothed again, "Don't apologize. You were just upset."

I rested my head on his, and closed my eyes as his shaking began to stop and his sobs ceased.

"Are you alright now?" I whispered, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"Yes." he whispered, and I felt his cool breath on my collarbone, as his nose began trailing up from my collarbone to my jaw line.

I smiled and kissed him on the forehead again.

Just then the door downstairs opened.

"I'M HOME!" I recognized the voice as Alice's.

"I should probably go." he whispered, and he pecked a kiss on my lips. "I'll be back tomorrow."

He gave me my favorite smile, before disappearing out of the window.

Just then, the bedroom door opened.

"Bella? What are you doing in here? Are you ready for a night of fun?" an evil grin spread across her face.

_Oh God…._


End file.
